


Из Нуази-ле-Сек (1)

by Fausthaus



Series: Письма [1]
Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Я не буду лукавить, Атос. Я желал вашего внимания всегда. Я никогда не забуду, как впервые увидел вас в кабачке на улице Вожирар, посреди пирующих мушкетеров.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Письма [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639075
Kudos: 4





	Из Нуази-ле-Сек (1)

Мой дорогой друг!

С момента нашего расставания миновало десять дней. И эти десять дней я постоянно ощущаю невыносимую тоску. Столько времени без вашего общества, как оказалось, губительно воздействует на мое здравомыслие. Мы провели с вами почти неделю, но вы были вынуждены так внезапно уехать, что я не успел поблагодарить вас за то, что вы были рядом со мной так долго. И именно поэтому я взял в руки перо. Мне всегда казалось странным доверять свои мысли бумаге, но ведь мы увидимся с вами еще нескоро. Я так скучаю по нашим беседам, вашим рассказам и остротам. Но более всего мне не хватает вашего молчаливого присутствия в ночной темноте моей комнаты. За дни, проведенные с вами, я отвык от одиночества, на которое так хотел себя обречь, посвятив свои помыслы Богу. Теперь мое желание мне кажется недостойным мыслящего существа, которым по неведомым причинам считается человек. Именно сейчас я говорю об этом с полной убежденностью в своей правоте. 

Однако в вашем отсутствии мною был найден положительный момент: я наконец-то смог обдумать ситуацию, в которой оказался. И выводы мои были весьма неожиданными для того, кто всегда считал себя независимым в суждениях и свободным в проявлении собственной воли. Мой дорогой друг, я изменился. Я очень изменился. И единственной причиной для подобных метаморфоз я считаю именно вас. Совершенно необъяснимым образом вы вошли в мою жизнь настолько, что без вас я чувствую себя потерянным и глубоко несчастным. 

Я обману вас, если скажу, что итоги моих размышлений меня обрадовали. Это не так. Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что стал настолько одержим и зависим. Я всегда ценил личную свободу превыше всего. И я посчитал себя неимоверно сильным, когда решил отбросить ее в сторону и вверить себя Тому, чья мощь неподвластна нам. Как оказалось, я поторопился. И путь к Богу вовсе не лежит через постоянные молитвы, посты, от которых легче погибнуть, нежели выдержать, и от отречения от всех благ, что дарятся нам по ту сторону монастырской стены. 

Подобный путь не для меня. Я оказался не готов к тому, что моя жизнь после рукоположения станет похожа на книгу запретов, количество коих приведет меня к мысли об ошибочности моих прежних суждений. Я не могу вспомнить и половины правил, по которым должна теперь протекать моя жизнь. Я отношу это к удивительному свойству моей памяти, что никогда не считала необходимым загромождать себя ненужными воспоминаниями. Как ни странно, этому меня научил Портос. Я всегда поражался его способности моментально забывать то, что мешало ему жить так, как он хочет. Я скучаю по нему гораздо сильнее, чем мог себе представить. Иногда мне так не хватает его простодушия и бесхитростности. Эти качества практически невозможно встретить в моем окружении сейчас. 

А потом появились вы. Я так стремился увидеться с вами после долгой разлуки, что не понимал, чем обернется мое желание вновь провести с вами время. Я не буду лукавить, Атос. Я желал вашего внимания всегда. Я никогда не забуду, как впервые увидел вас в кабачке на улице Вожирар, посреди пирующих мушкетеров. Все веселились, а вы молча смотрели в окно. Кажется, тогда была удивительно звездная ночь, а луна придавала вам настолько нереальный вид, что моя рука потянулась к кресту, как к единственной защите от теней потустороннего мира. Вы были настолько бледны и красивы, что я почти поверил в вашу призрачную сущность. Я сидел и наблюдал за вами, а вы не отрывали взгляда от луны. Мне до сих пор не дает покоя любопытство: о чем вы думали тогда? Вы выглядели таким отрешенным. А через несколько минут к вам подошел Портос, и я впервые увидел вашу улыбку, которая разбила все мои нелепые страхи. 

Ваша красота поразила меня. Я никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного. И даже если бы я был не скромным семинаристом, а блестящим придворным, я бы все равно не поверил, что есть кто-то красивее вас. Моя тяга к прекрасному расценивалась в семинарии как нечто эфемерное, присущее юности, и мне всячески внушали, что телесная красота не главное и часто скрывает за собой дьявольскую сущность, которая ловит в свои сети наивные души, увлекая их несбыточными желаниями. Вы стали для меня тем, кто без труда покорил меня.

Я даже не задумывался о последствиях, когда набрался смелости и подошел представиться. А через несколько дней нас троих уже не видели друг без друга. Я часто ловлю себя на мысли, что благодарен тому фату, что оскорбил меня. Если бы не он, я бы никогда не узнал вас и понимание того, как могла сложиться моя жизнь, где не было нашей дружбы, приводит меня в ужас. 

Я никогда не жил аскетом во времена нашей службы в мушкетерском полку, и вам это известно лучше чем кому бы то ни было. Но мои любовные приключения никогда не вызывали у вас интереса. Моя вечная тяга к тайнам и интригам изредка заставляла вас улыбаться. Мое стремление быть на вас похожим пугало меня, но не замечалось вами. Моя внешность вам нравилась. Я знаю это, Атос. Я часто ловил ваши взгляды. Большая часть из них предназначалась не мне, а вашим неведомым мыслям, но иногда я чувствовал, как внимательно вы меня рассматриваете. Вы никогда не глядели так на Портоса. Мне нравилось думать, что вы смотрите так только на меня. Возможно, я обманывал себя, но не мог избавиться от этой иллюзии. 

Иногда я делал попытки избавиться от вас. Я от всего сердца влюблялся, любил и был любим. Я играл в интриги и преуспел. Я искренне хотел покинуть мир и позабыть обо всем. Я играл со смертью, вызывая на дуэль за любой косой взгляд в мою сторону. Я старался убедить себя, что ненавижу ваше бесконечное пьянство. Я надеялся, что ваше равнодушие ко мне заставит меня понять всю нелепость странных желаний, что не давали мне покоя. Но каждый раз что-то происходило, и я возвращался. А вы слушали мою историю о предстоящем поединке и холодно улыбались, предвкушая очередное кровопролитие. Вы любили убивать, Атос? Я не верю, что вы ценили жизнь, даже собственную, очень дорого. Или не ценили вовсе? Ваше поведение вновь убеждало меня в том, что я принимаю за человека дьявольскую сущность. Вы были настолько же прекрасны, насколько равнодушны. Отчего же вы нравились мне именно таким? 

Наша дружба была для меня превыше всего. Возможно д'Артаньян никогда не верил в это. Просто мы с ним слишком похожи: мы любим интриги, авантюры, приключения и одинаково хитры. Вы же тоже заметили эти качества в нашем молодом друге? Я до сих пор помню в какое нелепое положение он поставил меня при нашей первой встрече. Он заслуживал хорошей трепки, этот невоспитанный гасконский мальчишка, считающий, что он все знает и всегда прав. Но он оказался еще и настолько благороден, что привлек ваше внимание, Атос. Я смирился с его присутствием, а потом привык к нему настолько, что мне казалось, что он всегда был с нами. Мы составляли единое целое. Неразлучные друзья. Вместе в горе и радости. Я простил ему даже влюбленность в вас, Атос. 

Мы все восхищались вами. Мы трое пошли бы ради вас на все. Не спрашивая и не прося ничего взамен. Несмотря на стремление Портоса возвыситься, мое желание быть всегда первым, гасконскую гордость и невыносимое упрямство д'Артаньяна в достижении цели именно вы были центром нашего маленького мира. А вы не обращали на это никакого внимания. Вы все видели, но вам было достаточно нашей дружбы. Она помогала вам жить дальше. Я многого не знаю о вашем прошлом, но при всем моем любопытстве я ничего не хочу знать. Вы по-прежнему остаетесь для меня тайной. И для Портоса тоже. Только д'Артаньяну известно больше всех, я в этом совершенно уверен. Что ж, я и не ожидал ничего иного. Наш молодой друг по стремлению знать все и обо всем всегда превосходил меня. 

Наше расставание принесло мне много боли. Я никогда не думал, что настолько привязан ко всем. Я думал найти спасение в монастырских стенах, а теперь мне невероятно тесно здесь. И иногда просто невозможно дышать. И скучно. Именно поэтому я нашел вас, Атос. И вы не оставили мне выбора, вновь поселившись в моей душе и в моем сердце. Только теперь я стал намного смелей. И я не собирался вновь молчаливо наблюдать за вами. Хотя, когда я приехал к вам в дом, я еще надеялся, что просто хочу вернуть часть моего прежнего мира, чтобы не потеряться окончательно в новом. Но как только я увидел вас, все прежние чувства вернулись, будто и не прошло столько времени. 

Вы напоили меня тогда, Атос. А мой организм настолько отвык от вашей привычки пить постоянно, что я уснул в кресле после третьего бокала бургундского. А когда проснулся — была темная звездная ночь, а вы стояли у окна и смотрели куда-то вдаль. Я молча наблюдал за вами, а вы словно превратились в изумительно красивую статую. Как же вы были прекрасны. Я понял всю тщетность попыток спрятаться от вас. И я был не намерен останавливаться опять на полпути. С того момента я решил, что ничего больше не буду делать наполовину. Это недостойно меня. 

Мое появление не удивило вас. Вы были рады, но не более. Атос, вы по-прежнему, умеете скрывать ваши чувства за маской невероятного спокойствия. Но я уверен, что мой приезд развлек вас. Вам тоже было скучно и именно поэтому вы решили, что я являюсь тем, кто сумеет спасти вас от провинциальной скуки. 

И я был прав. Вы действительно решили развлекаться. И занялись моими нерешенными делами. Вмешательство в мою жизнь доставляло вам удовольствие. И от вашего взгляда невозможно что-либо скрыть. Вы все поняли, стоило мне переступить порог вашего дома. Но я не ожидал от вас столь быстрого решения.

А теперь, когда я знаю ваш ответ, вы покинули меня. Я понимаю, что не имею права удерживать вас. Вы не можете себе позволить быть рядом со мной постоянно. И я обязан вспомнить, что я умею жить и без вас. Но мои размышления убеждают меня в обратном. Я даже не уверен, что вы испытываете ко мне столь же сильные чувства, как я к вам. Вернее, я знаю, что это не так. 

Я гордый человек, Атос. Мне невероятно сложно признать, что я теряю свою независимость и свободу. Я вовсе не рад, что превращаюсь в совершенно другого человека, которого не знаю и не понимаю. Я всегда считал, что могу перехитрить любого. Но я совершил невозможное: я обманул себя. И теперь не знаю, как мне жить дальше. Но в одном я уверен — я желаю вашего возвращения. Скорее всего мои желания не совпадают с вашими, но я должен сообщить вам о них. 

Ваш приезд успокоит меня. Я в этом уверен. Ведь вы единственный, кто может рассказать, что ожидает меня в будущем.


End file.
